1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is related generally to means for securing an electrical plug in a receptacle, and is specifically directed to means for securing and retaining the plug of an electrical cord in a wall receptacle or, in the alternative, in coupled relationship with the receptacle of a second electrical cord such as an extension cord or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, a number of devices have been provided for securing standard electrical connectors in typical wall receptacles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,119 issued to M. B. Montgomery on July 14, 1959 discloses a modified face plate having a slot adjacent the duplex receptacle and used in combination with a modified plug having a cover containing a detent tab which may be releasably retained in the slot for holding the plug in the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,185 issued to J. D. Graves on Nov. 20, 1984 discloses a modified wall plate having means for securing a fuse box which is adapted for receiving a standard plug. A strap is provided on the box to retain the plug in the box adaptor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,185 issued to H. Bryan on Jan. 28, 1986 discloses a retainer which may be adhesively secured to a standard wall plate, the retainer including a plurality of straps having adhesive strips for surrounding and securing the plug in the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,200 issued to D. Roberts et al on Oct. 21, 1986 discloses a restraint system including a post which is permanently secured to the wall receptacle. The post has serrated edges for receiving and retaining a guard cover which is placed over the electrical plug after the plug is inserted in the receptacle.
There are also a number of devices for securing a plurality of extension cords to one another for retaining the plug of one cord in the receptacle of another. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,716 issued to L. C. Laig on Oct. 28, 1969 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,603 issued to R. Donarummo on Jan. 15, 1980. Each of these devices require that the cord coupler be mounted on the extension cord prior to assembly, and the retainer is a permanent part of the assembled extension cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,828 issued to R. D. Howell on Dec. 28, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,465 issued to J. M. Elliott et al on Apr. 3, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,026 issued to P. Herbert on Apr. 30, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,476 issued to J. Morgenrath on Sept. 1, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,984 issued to L. S. Keller on Mar. 13, 1990; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,377 issued to W. D. Bach on May 22, 1990 each disclose various securing and retaining means for coupling a pair of extension cords to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,731 issued to P. A. LaCoursiere on Mar. 18, 1975 discloses a cage for containing the male plug, wherein the cage may be secured to the wall plate, or in the alternative, the cage may be adapted to receive the female receptacle portion of a second extension cord.
Each of the known devices of the prior art has a disadvantage of requiring either that the wall receptacle be modified, the male plug be modified, or that the device itself become a permanent part of the electrical assembly. Another drawback of these devices is that most are not readily adaptable to secure the plug in a wall receptacle and, in the alternative, secure a plurality of extension cords to one another after the extension cords have been coupled.